


A Silent Secret

by Cakeia



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: //im so sorry lmaooo, M/M, Sibling Incest, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeia/pseuds/Cakeia
Summary: Just a short story about Kinrou and Ginrou after the events of the Tournament.





	A Silent Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I don't write and I'm terrible at it so I'm sorry lol. Also sorry for making this one of the only stories in the Dr. STONE tag I am terrible..... I'm going to hell hahaha
> 
> also idk how to make titles

Senku had won the tournament, and secretly Kinrou and Ginrou could not be more pleased. Both of them had pressure placed on them to win the tournament, and of course they would have been okay with it if that had been the case, but the brothers' both knew that the other did not want that. 

“I congratulate you on your win Senku. Hopefully you can use your sorcery to cure Ruri.” Kinrou said strictly. Ginrou stood behind him and simply nodded. The brothers said their good-byes to the rest of the Kingdom of Science and headed in the direction of their home. Kinrou slowly looked behind him, surveying if anyone was following him. In an instant Kinrou dropped his lance on the ground and embraced his younger brother.

“K-kinrou, what if someone sees us?” Ginrou said shakily, his hands gripping into Kinrou’s shoulders.

“I already checked, do not fret,” Kinrou looked down at Ginrou and smiled softly, “I just want to make sure you are okay, today was really difficult for the both of us.” Kinrou unwrapped his arms from around Ginrou’s back and in place held Ginrou’s hand and continued walking. Ginrou relaxed and caught up to Kinrou’s pace.

“Well, if you are up to it, I guess you could spoil me! I am in just so much pain y’know, Kinrou!” Ginrou chuckled.

“You should already be happy. Neither of us won the tournament and don’t have to marry Ruri. Isn’t that enough?” Kinrou closed his eyes blissfully. Ginrou flushed and averted his gaze. The two walked in a comfortable silence as the sun set. When they arrived outside their home, Kinrou kissed his younger brother on the forehead. Ginrou backed up from the sudden contact.

“What about our mom and dad?” Ginrou’s skin turned pallor. Kinrou grabbed Ginrou’s wrists and looked in his eyes reassuringly, “Remember, they are cleaning up after the tournament. They are not here right now. No one will be mad at us.” Ginrou, like most of the time, was envious of Kinrou’s responsibility. 

“Let’s head inside, Ginrou.” Kinrou’s grip loosened on Ginrou’s wrist and they went inside their home. Kinrou took hold of some bandages and carressed his open hand through Ginrou’s blonde hair, causing the younger of the two to flinch.

“Where do you need to be bandaged?” Kinrou asked. 

“No where, I’m fine. I can take it like a man!” Ginrou looked away from Kinrou’s eyes and forced a laugh. Kinrou held his hand over his mouth and genuinely laughed. Ginrou let out a puff of air and flushed in embarrassment.

“You do not need to lie to me Ginrou. I won’t make fun of you.” Kinrou sat on the floor and patted on the spot in front of him. Ginrou reluctantly sat down. He tried to think away any sheepishness, knowing that he’d helped Kinrou with injuries on numerous occasions in the past. Ginrou pointed to any injuries he had and Kinrou happily complied to bandage them all up. The two started up some small talk when Kinrou wrapped some of the gauze around Ginrou’s ankle.

“Wasn’t I pretty badass when I beat Argo?” Ginrou extended his pointer finger at himself and his eyes sparkled. Kinrou grinned and quickly kissed Ginrou right on the lips before looking Ginrou in the eyes.

“Of course, I’m quite impressed with you. I didn’t even make it past the first round.” Ginrou turned even redder from the compliment and jerked his head back so he didn’t have to see the overwhelming fondness in Kinrou’s eyes.

“You are so embarrassing, Kinrou. . .” Kinrou leaned over and softly pressed his lips onto Ginrou’s cheek. Ginrou gasped and collapsed onto his back. Kinrou tossed the bandages across the room and cupped Ginrou’s cheeks. Ginrou let out a light laugh as Kinrou's dark hair fell on his face. Kinrou pecked his younger brother on the lips twice before Ginrou wrapped his arms around Kinrou’s neck and dragged his older brother down into a more apt kiss. The two were breathless on the ground until Kinrou started to hear footsteps from outside.

“Ginrou, we have to get up.” Kinrou said in a panicked tone. Ginrou seemed to understand immediately and they both stood up. Kinrou ran and grabbed the bandages and pretended to start covering his brother’s wounds once again. A instant later the brothers’ parents walked into the household.

“Hello Mom!” Ginrou waved happily. 

“Hello, Father.” Kinrou glanced back at his parents.

“You two performed so well today! I am so proud of you both!” Their mother wrapped her arms around her sons. She let go and Kinrou continued to bandage Ginrou. The two sons started chatting with their parents’ about the day’s events and everything was all well. The night carried on and they act like the perfect family. 

But Kinrou and Ginrou know different. That what they do in secret isn’t what normal brothers do. And they can’t help but feel ashamed.


End file.
